Episode 02
"When They Overlap" (Kasanari Au Toki, かさなり合う瞬間) is the second episode of Vivid Red Operation, released on January 18, 2013. The reunion between friends Akane Isshiki and Aoi Futaba comes at the twist of Akane transforming into a girl with special abilities, but the enemy still continues to pose a threat to Blue Island and Oshima. As the story behind their friendship is unveiled, Akane and Aoi join forces using this newly found power in taking down the Alone. Synopsis Aoi is safe, Akane has saved her friend, and Kenjirou is pleased with the success of his latest creation, the Vivid System. However, the threat that is the Alone still stands unopposed, and Kenjirou gives them the choice to use their newly-acquired power to save others. Upon hearing the affirmative responses of both Akane and Aoi, Kenjirou declares that "it is docking time"! As the Blue Island United Defense Force continues to engage the Alone in the distance, Kenjirou reveals that this "docking" will allow them to defeat the Alone. Akane quickly prepares to perform the docking procedure, but Aoi is a bit reluctant, doubting if they are actually capable of taking down a huge enemy such as the Alone. Fortunately, Akane's inspiring words was enough for Aoi to make her decision. Upon declaring her willingness to join the battle alongside Akane, Aoi watches as a key, like that of Akane's, emerges from her Palette Suit. Kenjirou tells Aoi that it is her personal key that will allow her to use the Vivid System. Then, as soon as Aoi receives her key from Akane, she uses it to transform, changing her clothes into the same Palette Suit that Akane is wearing, with a blue motif. Suddenly, a beam of red light comes dangerously close to Aoi. Fortunately, Akane was able to move her to safety, but the beam ends up destroying a portion of Oshima. Then, as a series of displays appear right in front of her, and she decides to call forth what she just saw in the displays. As soon as she says the words "Operation Nakederang!", a red boomerang-shaped weapon appears over her head, and she decides to use this to retaliate to the Alone for firing upon Oshima. Upon throwing the Nakederang towards the Alone, Akane ends up dispelling the beam that was careening towards a fighter jet, and another throw deals a direct hit, slicing open the orb-like center of the Alone. The Alone fights back by firing even more beam shots, one of which hits the tail of another fighter jet. Aoi is suddenly caught by the out-of-control fighter, but to the shock of many, including herself, she was able to slow down the flight of the fighter jet to a complete stop, using only her bare hands. She then lowers the plane safely to the upper deck of a nearby aircraft carrier. As Aoi apologizes to the crew of the carrier, Akane catches up to her and voices out her amazement at her superhuman strength. Soon, an array of displays appears in front of Aoi, and realizes that this is her weapon. Upon calling forth her personal weapon called Naked Impact, a blue hammer appears out of nowhere and lands on her hands. To her surprise, the hammer was so heavy that it caused a crater to form from beneath Aoi's feet. The crew of the carrier soon began running when several beams of energy from the Alone came dangerously close to the runway. As one beam approaches Aoi and Akane, Aoi tries her weapon on it, and she ends up deflecting the beam upwards, contributing even more to the confusion of the carrier crew. Aoi, still dumbfounded by her newly-acquired powers, soon leaves with Akane for a closer battle against the Alone. Meanwhile, at the Manifestation Engine System Oversight Center, as the events outside are watched closely, Yuuri Shijou, the manager of the facility listens to reports of tremendous amounts of energy being consumed by the Manifestation Engine. Then, their system suddenly shuts down by itself, and the familiar emblem of the Isshiki Laboratory surprises Yuuri. What seems like a reunion between Kenjirou and Yuuri happened as the two talk over the line, with Yuuri mentioning Kenjirou's accurate predictions of the arrival of the Alone and the possibility of a different scenario had this prediction was heeded. Kenjirou believes that the time is not for regret, and he tells Yuuri to fight on, as he himself borrows some energy from the Manifestation Engine. Soon, Yuuri's orders quickly reached the sea and air, and an all-out effort to support the users of the Vivid System has been given. Akane and Aoi continue their assault on the Alone when fighter jets decide to initiate a team effort to take down the Alone. As Akane spearheads the attack by slicing open the tough skin of the Alone, a squadron of fighter jets closely follow her movements, firing at the gash left by Akane's attack before quickly retreating. Meanwhile, Aoi switches from defense to offense, using her Naked Impact to block incoming fire while she approaches the Alone. Aoi notices that there is something different with the particular part of the Alone's body at the opposite end of it's round "head" and quickly contacts Akane about. With the squadron of fighter planes by her tail, Akane unleashes the Nakederang into the underside of the Alone, giving the fighter jets some time to fire at the object inside. An explosion rocks the Alone as it limps over the ocean. Meanwhile, the Manifestation Engine System Oversight Center confirms that the Alone is no longer operational. However, Kenjirou is not contented with mere defeat. He tells the girls to use Docking Operation to finish off the downed Alone, and the only way to do this is through a kiss... in the forehead. Aoi was uncomfortable at the thought of being kissed in the lips by her friend, but after finding out that a kiss on the forehead would suffice, she promptly presses her lips on Akane's forehead. Initially, the Docking Operation is going smoothly. However, the two are suddenly thrown away from each other. Kenjirou is clearly shocked at what happened, and discovers that the problem lies in the strength of their friendship — that someone is subconsciously rejecting the Docking process. Two years into the past, Aoi, an inhabitant of Oshima, longs for the presence of her father who is unable to visit her due to his work while she undergoes the treatment of her sickness. As she sees an unusual girl riding a bike floating in the air, Aoi is startled as a newspaper goes flying straight into her... and into the mailbox just outside of the car she is riding in. Akane Isshiki, the girl who just threw a newspaper at her, apologizes for startling her and decides to hand over a tomato as an "I'm sorry" gift to her. Before Aoi could say a word, Akane was gone on her flying bike. Soon, Aoi began to watch out for Akane from her lavish house in Oshima, and when Aoi was able to catch up to Akane as she passes by, she thanks Akane for the tomato. At that moment, Aoi and Akane introduce themselves to each other. Back at the present, Akane refuses to believe that Aoi is the one at fault for the failed Docking Operation, and she insists that there shouldn't be any problems with her or Aoi. However, Aoi feels uneasy inside... To make things worse, a mysterious girl and her bow and arrow suddenly powers up the Alone one again! The Alone, now glowing red and with a completely different form than before, continues its assault against the Blue Island United Defense Force and Oshima. Akane and Aoi used their weapons, thinking that it will be enough to take down the Alone, but the Alone reveals strength way above their league. As they halt their attacks for the meantime, Aoi, overwhelmed by guilt, decides to reveal the reason why they end up failing to Dock for the first time. Aoi actually hated tomatoes. Akane, in response, tells her that she knew all along, as Aoi would make a disgusted face every time she tries to eat one at school. However, she understood what Aoi felt, and she was filled by an overwhelming, vivid, feeling of joy, knowing that they will be inseparable bestfriends. Aoi is moved to tears, but Akane tells her not to cry as she holds their hands together. Then, Aoi's lips press once more on Akane's forehead, and Operation Vivid Blue initiates. Aoi and Akane's bodies are merged into one, with Akane's voice and Aoi's colors and weaponry in their arsenal. They quickly fly towards the Alone, shrugging away anything the Alone throws at them. Then, Akane and Aoi unleash their weapon, the Vivid Impact, and with one feel swoop, the Alone is crushed by the force of Akane and Aoi's Final Operation. Celebration begins at the Manifestation Engine System Oversight Center and Yuuri heaves a sigh of relief. However, Kenjirou reminds her that the battle for the future is far from over. The next day, Momo and Akane go to school as usual, although Akane had overslept the night before due to the overexcitement of taking down the Alone with Aoi. Momo remembers hearing about the feat from her grandfather and voices out her worries for her sister and her helplessness about her duty. Akane, in response, runs to school with Momo on piggyback, as if imitating the words she recite as she took down the Alone with Aoi on her side. To their surprise, the road to school is closed, and what remains of their school is a large gash in the ground. Aoi, Momo and Akane, shocked by the fate of their school, are soon joined by a woman wearing sunglasses. There, the mysterious woman declares that the three girls need to transfer schools. Characters By order of appearance *Akane Isshiki *Aoi Futaba *Uso-kun *Yuuri Shijo *Rei Kuroki *Momo Isshiki Trivia Unanswered Questions *What is Rei's intentions when she fired an arrow that empowered the Alone? *Who is the lady that tells them to transfer schools? Category:Episodes